Colors
by Yaoifan101
Summary: Dark has shown Link many colors that have made their love blossom......but now...there is only white black and red....okay M..and it's a Link/Dark fic....character death pLEASE REVIEW


Dark had done many things for link ever since the day the two met. That fateful day in the Water Temple.

For one thing Dark had joined his team and helped him through thousands of dungeons. Dark had given him his friendship.

But most importantly.....Dark had shown him the colors.

Sure Link knew the colors already...but Dark had introduced them to him in a whole different way.

Never had he viewed them like this before.

The first day they met....Dark had shown him purple.

The beautiful color that tinted the color of Dark's hair. Purple so vibrant and strong..and yet so loving.

When they had taken their first steps out of that temple....Dark showed him yellow, green, and blue.

......

The first time they left that temple together the first thing Dark had done was walk over to the waters edge. Staring down into Lake Hylia.

Link walked over next to him looking down into the water as well, as if trying to see what Dark was. Dark smirked.

"What?" Link asked.

"Nothing I just noticed something." Dark said chuckling.

"And what's that?"

"Well.." Dark started. "It's just...the way you look." he said his voice seemed like he was thinking about something.

"What about the way I look?" Link asked with a frown.

"Well....your hair is colored like the sun.....and your clothes are green...just like the forest."

Link looked at him his eyes slightly widened.

"And your eyes are blue.....just like this lake." Dark said and then smiled looking back at Link.

"That's all."

Link blinked looking at him.

.....

Yellow like the sun, green like the forest, and blue like the water. How radiant Dark's smile had been to him, like it lit up everything just like the sun.

Dark was as calm and strong as the forest, and his eyes were like lakes, so serene and mysterious.

The day they had finished the Shadow Temple....Dark had shown him pink.

.....

Link walked out of the temple with a sigh of relief. The boss battle had taken a lot out of him.

Dark smirked walking over from behind him he rapped his arm around the others neck.

"Nice work Hero." he said walking past him.

Link widened his eyes and blushed, Dark's touch leaving fire on his skin, his touch was electric.

.....

Pink so caring and loving, so beautiful and passionate. It seemed every single time Dark touched him he blushed. Experiencing that wonderful pink color.

Then after that....Dark showed him orange.

.....

Dark and Link sat there in the field of Hyrule. Watching as the sun began to creep behind the horizon.

Dark let out a sigh as the glow settled across the land. Link looked over at Dark and widened his eyes. Dark felt the gaze on him he turned his head to the other.

"..What?" he asked.

Link stared at the other the orange glow from the sunset almost illuminating from the other, highlighting all his features, the orange reflecting softly off his black hair.

Making his eyes sparkle and gleam.

He blushed quickly looking away.

"Nothing." he replied.

....

Orange was beauty...and serene...it was spiritual...it was caring. Link loved when that glow hit Dark just right.

He was so beautiful that way. With all these colors Dark had given to him he was the happiest he'd ever been. He thought it would last forever.

With each passing day his love grew and those gorgeous colors grew brighter and brighter.

And his and Dark's relationship grew stronger, and the two became closer. So close that their lips had met.

With Dark, Link felt that all these colors were his and his relationship with Dark only made the colors grow more extravagant.

But now....as they journeyed up the frosty snow covered mountain...the colors seemed to be lost.

Dark shivered once more. Numb from the cold.

Link had said nothing to him. For Link was conflicted. What would happen once he had to defeat Ganon. Would Dark get killed.

If he managed to kill Ganondorf would it destroy Dark along with him. Link looked at Dark...he couldn't let that happen. His love was already in so much pain.

He suddenly shoved Dark to the ground.

"Huh?" Dark asked looking up at Link. "Link...what're you doing?" he asked.

Link stared down at him when suddenly his eyes filled with tears.

"Huh?" Dark asked again. Tears streamed down Link's face as he looked at his lover.

Dark's eyes widened suddenly as Link pulled out his sword.

"L-Link w-what're you doing" Dark asked fear evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry Dark" Link said sobbing tears streaming from his face, as he looked down at the shock and fear on the others face.

"I can't stand for you to get hurt!" he said and stabbed the sword right through his stomach.

The scream of agony rang through the mountain. The other coughed out blood. Tears began running down his face.

Link shut his eyes.

"I WON'T LET YOU GET KILLED!" he shouted stabbing him again and again. Blood splattering on his face.

"I'D RATHER HAVE YOU DIE AT MY OWN HANDS THEN HAVE YOU DIE AT GANON'S!"

Link kept stabbing Dark. Dark screamed in agony blood running down the side of his mouth.

"I love you Dark." Link said stabbing him once more.

Link opened his eyes looking down at the other Dark's eyes wide.

"I love you Dark." he repeated once more. Dark's eyes then went cold and his body stilled.

Link stared down at him.....he was dead.

His tears now gone, Link stood up dropping his sword on the ground.

"I'm sorry Dark." he said looking down at his deceased lover. He lay there in the snow bloody his eyes open red eyes staring up to the sky. The snow splattering in the victims blood.

Link felt a void in his stomach then, all the happiness....seemed to have left him...all the colors disappeared.

For now there were no blues and greens. No oranges or yellows. No purples and pinks.

.................

Now...There was only..

White....

Black......

.......And Red.

END

**OH GOD THAT WAS EMO....i have no idea were that came from....oh yeah now i remember this is was happens when you keep watching the same AMV over and over again....and this certain AMV just happens to contain the final episode from School Days....**

**The AMV is Mmmm Watcha Say School Days version**

**If you've watched it.....**

**you know what i mean.....WAAAA I DON'T LIKE THAT I KILLED DARK**

**Dark-"what're you talking about im right here"**

**Me-"YAY"**

**Link-"YAY!! *HUGS***


End file.
